ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mr. Men Show: Season 3
This show will air in January 3rd 2017. There's going to be some changes during the show. New characters will added onto the show. It will have 30 episodes instead of 26. The Mr. Men and Little Misses will have some romance relationships with each other. Little Miss.Calamity will return. A lot of new segments will appear. New Characters Mr. Brave: He's very confident and loves going on adventures with his friends. He doesn't care if it's dangerous or not. He gets hurt all the time because of this. He's isn't afraid of Little Miss Scary Also Mr. Brave will try to help Mr. Nervous to overcome his fear but it usually fails. Mr. Chatterbox: He's Little Miss Chatterbox's brother. He's just like his sister except that he goes off in a huge tangent. When he and his sister are together, they're twice as annoying. Mr. Rush: He is very speedy just like Little Miss Quick. He's very energetic but he can be very impatient and wants to get the job done quickly. Sometimes he talks too fast and goes on a sugar rush (if he drinks coffee, cappuccino and desserts). Mr. Clever: He's a intelligent guy who knows a lot of big words just to confuse everyone around him. He can be a big know it all and he's easily annoyed by idiots. However, he's very nice and a bit nerdy. Mr. Clumsy: He's accident prone just like Mr. Bump, Little Miss Whoops and Little Miss. Calamity. He always trips, falls and his bad luck affects on himself and everyone. Mr. Cool: He's the coolest guy in Dillydale. He has a cool, chilled outgoing attitude and he helps people when they need it. He winks, poses, points at the camera and takes off his sunglasses in a cool way. His best friend is Mr. Strong and Mr. Tall which he always call themselves the cool crew. Mr. Daydream: He has an active imagination. He loves showing his creativity to everyone (no matter how weird or nonsensical it is). Whenever he's bored, he daydreams in the weirdest situations. He has trouble finding the difference between real life and fantasy. Mr. Forgetful: He always forget everyone's names or what he's supposed to do. He doesn't understand a lot of things and he's easily confused. Mr. Impossible: He has no sense of logic at all. Everything he does is illogical and impossible and it always works. Mr. Muddle: His best friend is Mr. Forgetful and lives next to him. Mr. Uppity: He's a typical rich snob who thinks money is everything. He's very polite and likes having tea, golf and tennis. He is the head at the Mr. Uppity's enterprises. His best friend is Mr. Fussy, Mr. Grumpy, Little Miss Neat and sometimes Mr. Rude. Mr. Cheerful: He's very similar to Mr. Happy and has a fun personality. Little Miss Brainy: She's smart like Mr. Clever. Little Miss Ditzy: She's not very bright and really likes everything. Her stupidity can get into trouble. She has a crush on Mr. Scatterbrain. Little Miss Fun: She's a real party animal. She likes throw massive parties and likes to make dull things into fun things. She's very energetic as well. Little Miss. Princess: She's very similar to Princess Peach from Super Mario Bros. She's the ruler of the Dillydale. She's very independent and proves to everyone that she's not a damsel in distress. Little Miss Quick: She's just like Mr. Rush. Little Miss Shy: She has a Fluttershy like voice from MLP. She has a crush on Mr. Quiet but is too shy to tell him. Little Miss Star: She's a starry eyed wonder. She dreams to be famous. Little Miss Tiny: She is the same size as Mr. Small. Little Miss Somersault: She's a energetic gymnast. She likes to do cartwheels and do flips. Little Miss Neat: She's very similar to Mr. Fussy. Little Miss Twins: The twins are very identical and it's really hard to tell whose who since they do everything the same. Little Miss Wise: She works a psychiatrist and helps everyone with their problems. Little Miss. Hug: She's very childlike in voice and personality. She loves her stuffed animals. Episodes 1a. Home Estate: Miss. Helpful tries to get the newcomers to get in their new homes but it doesn't turn out the way she wanted; Miss. Scary creates a haunted mansion much to Mr. Nervous dismay; Mr. Quiet tries to help Miss. Shy find her a peaceful home; Mr. Uppity prepares for a housewarming party at his mansion. 1b. Princesses & Princes: Mr. Strong, Mr. Brave and Mr. Fussy tries to save Miss. Princess from a vicious robotic dragon at a fantasy themed park; Miss. Sunshine tells her own princess tale with a twist; Miss. Princess holds a contest on who's the best princess and prince. 2a. Superheroes 2b. Supervillians 3a. Vacation 3b. Island 4a. School 4b. TV 5a. Carvinal 5b. Photos Category:Mr. Men